The Reunion
by TheDoomedDreamer
Summary: Fifteen years ago, Hiccup Haddock left without a word to his friends on the last week of his senior year, breaking a promise he made to his best friend and long time crush, Astrid Hofferson. Now, Hiccup is called to a reunion of those school friends, meeting Astrid once again. What will happen between the two? Will they be able to fix the bridge between them? Will love prevail?
1. Chapter 1: The Message

**This story is inspired by a movie I watched called 96. It's an Indian movie that revolves around two schoolmates who were in love, but never confessed it out loud to one another. Circumstances cause them to lose touch until a reunion brought them back together. The movie follows their story as they rediscover each other. It's super sweet and I absolutely love it. This story follows the plot for the most part, but I did change things as well. Hiccup left at the last week of his Senior year without telling anyone and loses touch with everyone. We shall see what happens when a reunion is held and he meets Astrid once again.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Message**

Hiccup hit his bed with a groan, his muscles aching from sitting in an uncomfortable seat for fifteen hours on end. He had just flown back from… where had he flown back from? He could barely take off his prosthetic leg, much less remember where he just came back from.

After fumbling with his straps and slipping the fake leg off, he fell back on his bed, sighing in relief. The flight had been particularly stressful. There had been a lot more turbulence than usual and several of the passengers had been the whiny type, reporting to the crew members that his flying was very rough. Not to mention, someone else had been using their assigned gate when they finally arrived at the Berk airport, leaving Hiccup to meander around until the other plane left.

He had gotten about seven hours of sleep in three days and was ready to sleep 24 hours straight. His eyes were already drooping as sleep beckoned a gentle hand and drew him in deeper and deeper….

"MEOW!"

The piercing cry of his black cat, Toothless jolted Hiccup awake. Sitting up, he tried to remember when he brought his cat home.

"Shouldn't you be at Dad's right now?" Hiccup mumbled, sitting up to pet his bossy cat. Toothless purred happily when Hiccup's fingers met his chin, and rolled over so that his belly could receive the same treatment. "You didn't run off, did you?"

"I brought him here."

Hiccup jumped, the gruff, accented voice almost giving him a heart attack. "Dad! How did you get here?" He asked, placing a hand over his thumping heart to calm himself down.

"With a car, son."

"Really funny Dad. Did anyone tell you that you'd make a really good comedian?" Hiccup deadpanned, looking up from his cat.

His father stood in front of Hiccup's bed, looking down at his son. Mayor Stoick the Vast stood at an impressive six foot ten, with a massive beard that was once flaming red, but now was a humongous nest of white, gray and a couple of red hairs sprinkled in.

If anyone were to look at Hiccup and Stoick, it would be impossible to guess that the two were related. Hiccup was lanky, skinny and had auburn hair that never settled. His father on the other hand was huge in about every way possible, hence his name Stoick the Vast. The two did share similar characteristics, like their stubbornness.

"How was your flight?" His dad asked, continuing to stand on his feet as none of the furniture in Hiccup's bedroom could support his weight.

"Got everyone to their destination safe and sound." Hiccup replied, choosing not to complain about the actual flight. He would only get, 'It's your job, son. You've got to serve your people even if they don't understand how much you're doing for them, and that means you have to stomach all the whining and complaints'.

Stoick nodded, "Alright, I'll let you get some sleep. You look exhausted. I brought Toothless over only 'cause he was missing you so much. And don't forget about your lecture tomorrow."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. He was thirty-three for Odin's sake, not the small, scrawny runt he had been when he was fifteen. "I remember, Dad."

"Good, good. Alright. Get some sleep, you look like you really need it. See you soon, son." And with that he left, squeezing through the door and out of the house.

Hiccup plopped himself back on the bed, still stroking Toothless. Ever since the incident, his father had been very watchful over him, the complete opposite of how he had been when he was fifteen. He supposed it was rather nice and better than being ignored by his father, but it did get a bit overbearing at times.

Toothless pawed at Hiccup's ear softly, as if to remind him that he needed to sleep rather than ponder over his life. Hiccup chuckled, picking his cat up to place him on his chest. "What would I do without you, bud?"

Toothless purred, curling up on his chest, neatly tucking his nose into his tail. Hiccup closed his eyes, letting sleep finally claim him.

oOo

His alarm blared through the room, waking Hiccup out of his slumber. He turned it off, yawning when he realized that he had indeed slept twenty-four hours straight. He got up, noting that Toothless had moved to one of his pillows while he was asleep. Heading for the shower, he mentally ran through his day.

He had to go to his lecture and talk about the aerodynamics of a plane. One of his co-workers had mentioned the local community college in need of a lecturer and he gladly signed up for it, eager to teach students about his passion.

After a quick shower and dragging on some clothes, he got into his car and drove to the nearest coffee shop, grabbing a latte and a bagel before heading to the college.

There he signed up at the office, received a visitor pass and instructions to get to the lecture room. He wandered in, checking in on the facilities he had and setting up his computer to the projector. Students began trickling in, filling up the seats.

When it was time for the lecture to start, more than a hundred students had occupied the seats. Reminding himself that he just flew a flight with about 500 people, he cleared his throat and began the lecture.

As he talked about the aerodynamics of a plane, he noticed that a group of girls and boys in the front were the most attentive, asking all sorts of questions and taking liberal notes. At one point, a girl with brown hair in the front raised her hand and asked him, "What is your career, Mr. Haddock?"

"I'm a pilot, Miss-?" Hiccup responded.

"Gunning. Could you tell us a little about your job?"

Hiccup smiled, but shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that. I'm supposed to teach you all about aerodynamics, but," He added when he saw her face fall in disappointment, "if you see me after the lecture, I'll be happy to tell you a couple things."

Hiccup continued his lecture, finishing to enthusiastic applause. True to his word, he waited after the lecture so that Miss Gunning could ask him a couple questions. What he wasn't expecting was the group of diligent students he noticed earlier to come up as well.

After calmly answering questions about his daily flight routine, how many hours he could fly per month, any situations he had gotten into, how he pursued his dream to become a pilot, and more queries, the students left, thanking him for his time.

Hiccup cleaned up, grabbed his computer and checked out of the office before heading back home with a spring in his step. Meeting all those students reminded him of how he was when he was younger. Full of hope and dreams.

A memory popped up, darkening the mood. He tried to cast around for something else to dwell on, but the same memory kept pushing its way towards the front. Guilt and longing consumed him, like a wave crashing down. The pain was so intense that it physically hurt.

Hiccup got in his car, not really processing what he was doing.

It had been years since it happened; why did it still feel like it occurred only yesterday? He berated himself for not moving on, for still clinging to the past. After all, she probably forgot all about him, and moved on with her life. She was probably married by now, maybe have a kid or two. And here he was. Single, lonely life, only him, his cat and occasionally his dad.

Hiccup started his car, and began the drive back home. He was constantly distracted, and almost broke the law at least five times. He hadn't let himself think about it in such a long time. The memories started to blur as he remembered his life before college.

The cove. The stolen looks. The laughs and teases from their friends. The accident. The promise.

He amazingly made it home safely. He entered his apartment, slamming the door shut to vent some of his frustration. After feeding Toothless, he checked his flight schedule, making sure that he was still on for tomorrow. It was a relatively short flight, just to Berserk. It would take an hour and a half, with a layover of two hours before a flight back.

He sat himself down with the burger he had picked up on the way home and began to eat when his phone buzzed.

Glancing down curiously at his phone, he swiped it open and pulled up his messages. Who could be texting him? He barely had any friends thanks to his job, and his father just checked in on him yesterday.

His blood ran cold. It was Fishlegs. His old friend from high school. That wasn't the problem though. The problem was that Hiccup was in a group chat with all of his other school friends. The friends he hadn't talked to in years.

He only knew the chat consisted of their friends because Fishlegs had typed out, Hey guys. I created a group chat with our old high school friends. We haven't been in touch for a while, and Ruff and I were thinking about having a meet up. For old times sake. What are your thoughts?

Hiccup briefly wondered how Fishlegs had gotten his number when he hadn't spoken to him in about four years. He probably still had his phone number from the last time they had met. Hiccup watched the chat come alive as people started replying back.

Most of them had all agreed, with a couple of them saying a vague 'I'll get back to you on that'.

Fishlegs responded back when someone asked the date, time and place. I was thinking about Raven's Point Park. I'll secure an area and we can all meet there. Does June 21st work? Since that was the day we all graduated? And maybe we can start around 1. We'll have snacks and dinner.

Trust Fishlegs to be all sentimental about the date. Hiccup thought with a smile.

Yes!

I'll be there!

Can we bring our family with us?

Got it booked in my calendar

The replies kept coming. Hiccup felt weird when he saw the question about bringing their families. In his mind, he imagined all his friends to be the same, immature idiots they all were back then. He never thought they actually grew up, settled down, and got married. He thought about himself. He went out on a couple dates, but none of them made it to the second date. What if he was the only one who wasn't married? What if he was the only one who was still stuck in the past? What if his friends didn't want to see him again?

Stop it. He told himself harshly. If he continued to think of all these scenarios he would never go to the party, continuing to shut himself off from his former friends. His hands shook as he picked up his phone hesitantly, tapping out a reply and sending it before he could stop himself.

Count me in.

He was terrified of meeting his friends again. More terrified than he should be. He had disappeared at the end of his senior year. No note, no message, no call. Nothing. He didn't know if his friends wanted to see him. He didn't know if his friends remembered him.

Fishlegs had forgiven him, but that was only because he had that kind, forgiving nature. Hiccup sighed heavily. He could only hope that those who were coming had forgiven him too.

* * *

**If you made it this far, let me just say thank you for reading it! This chapter was pretty slow since I had to set things up. The next chapter we'll see Hiccup at the reunion. Will he meet Astrid in the next chapter? Stay tuned! Reviews are much welcome!**

**TheDoomedDreamer**


	2. Chapter 2: Raven's Point Park

**Can I honestly say I wasn't expecting the reviews or the follows and favorites. Thank you guys so much! **

**Alright on to the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Raven's Point Park**

Four months had sped by, leaving Hiccup in a state of panic as he found himself driving to the park. How did the time go by so quickly?

His heart hammered as he turned left into the park, going to Picnic Ground 3. He got out of the car, his legs almost failing him. He still had a bit of a walk ahead of him. Picnic Ground 3 was located in the woods, not at the outskirts like all the other grounds.

Each step brought back fresh memories, pain, guilt, regret. Each breath brought back happiness, love, friendship.

Hiccup had never been so afraid in his life. His palms grew sweaty as he drew nearer and nearer. He could hear people chatting, music in the background. He walked around the corner and froze at the sight that met him.

Silence fell upon the group.

Fishlegs had chosen the best ground. It was open, spacious, clean. Plenty to work with. The blond man had went all out with the decorations, bringing tables and chairs complete with matching spreads. There was a buffet in the back. Balloons and streamers hung from the trees. There was even a makeshift dance floor. It was amazing. Fishlegs had obviously spent a lot of time and effort on making the reunion one of the most special events they had ever gone to.

Hiccup turned his attention on the people in front of him. He could barely take in their faces. He was breathing hard, all his fears proving to be true; none of the faces looked welcoming. He was about to turn and run back to his car when the crowd moved as one.

They surged up, cheering and screaming like true Berkians as they surrounded him. Hiccup thought for one crazy second that they were all going to murder him.

"Hiccup!"

"It's been so long!"

"Hiccup, you're alive!"

Hiccup couldn't help the snort that escaped him; that last comment had to be made by Tuffnut. It just had to. He was enveloped in a group hug, almost being suffocated as everyone squeezed the living life out of him. Hiccup smiled, feeling relief and happiness. Questions were bombarded at him as he tried to look at everyone's faces. They hadn't changed much and judging from their behavior, hadn't matured as much either.

The crowd subsided, returning back to their activities as Fishlegs and Ruffnut walked up to him. Hiccup grinned at his friends before he realized that Ruffnut had stuffed a pillow in her shirt. Hiccup blinked. Ruffnut hadn't stuffed a pillow in her shirt, she was pregnant.

"You and Ruff, huh?" Hiccup asked, shaking hands with Fishlegs.

Fishlegs beamed at Ruffnut. "We got married a year after I last saw you. I tried to call you, but I think you were abroad at the time. Your dad said something about a big workshop in the UK?"

Hiccup nodded, trying to stamp down the guilt. "Yeah. I'm so sorry I couldn't make it. Congratulations you two by the way." He said, gesturing at Ruffnut's swollen belly.

Ruffnut stood up straighter. "I'm due in a month. Fishlegs finally got his wish. It's gonna be a girl." She added lovingly, casting doe eyes at her husband.

Hiccup frowned. Finally? He opened his mouth to ask what Ruffnut meant by that when a small toddler came waddling up to Fishlegs on unsteady legs, tugging on his shirt. Fishlegs picked him up, balancing him on his hip. "Hiccup say hello to Fishnut, our son."

Hiccup could barely believe his eyes. His high school friends, Fishlegs and Ruffnut had a son and another baby on the way. Last time he saw Ruffnut, she was planning on destroying the school with Tuffnut as her final mark and her senior year prank, though the group had repeatedly explained that blowing up a school wasn't really much of a prank and that it was more of a misdemeanor.

"Hey little guy." Hiccup offered a finger to the pudgy toddler.

He looked to be about a year and a half, maybe two, but that was pushing it. He had blonde hair and blue eyes that he obviously got from his mother, but his shy nature seemed to come from his father. Fishnut gently shook the offered finger before wiggling in his father's grasp so he could be set down. The boy wobbled away.

Fishlegs cast a glance behind him before asking, "How are you, Hiccup? It's been a while."

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah. I'm doing great. How about you guys?"

"I'm really glad I chose to be a professor at Berk University. There's so much to teach about botany." Fishlegs gushed happily.

Ruffnut broke in. "I was working as a toxicologist, but as soon as I got pregnant with this little guy I took a break."

"That's great Ruff. I'll just say I'm glad you didn't become a tester for pepper spray." Hiccup said, reminding her of her previous wish.

Ruffnut laughed. "Aw Hiccup. You didn't really think I was serious did you? It was Fishlegs who suggested toxicology, since I was so interested in Chemistry."

Hiccup remembered all the crazy experiments Ruff would do. He was convinced more than once that she would blow up the school, but everytime she proved him wrong. "How's Tuffnut?"

Ruffnut started laughing. "He became a marriage counselor. Just like he said he would. Idiot." She added.

"A good marriage counselor might I add!"

An arm appeared on Hiccup's shoulder. "Hey Tuff."

"Hello young Hiccy. So, do you need any marriage advice?"

Hiccup smiled. "I'm good, thanks."

Fishlegs shook his head, smiling. "He's actually pretty popular. I don't know if you've heard of him, but he actually does help couples."

"He also breaks up couples that could have pulled it together but…" Ruffnut trailed off, a smirk on her face.

"How dare you! I heard that comment! Fishlegs, I go back on my promise about not corrupting Fishnut. He's going to be my successor! Now where is he?"

Tuffnut took off, with Fishlegs right after him.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, telling Ruffnut that he'll be back after seeing a couple other friends. He barely made it ten feet before a shout rang through the air.

"Brother!"

Hiccup turned around, already bracing himself for the bone crushing hug that normally followed that outburst. "Dag-" He got cut off as his ribs got crushed.

The strong arms released him, letting him stumble back. Hiccup looked at Dagur with a smile on his face. "How are you, Dagur? Heather?" He wheezed, trying to get his breath back.

The blck haired woman had popped up from behind Dagur. She nodded, smiling at him. Dagur looked him up and down before asking with concern, "What happened to your leg?"

Hiccup groaned inwardly. "I'll tell you later. First tell me how you've been! Did you end up enrolling in the army?"

Dagur's face fell. Heather interjected before Hiccup could say anything. "Dagur did a year before the trauma got to him. He got discharged and became a yoga instructor for those with trauma. He's doing a great job. He really understands them." Heather said proudly.

Dagur looked at his step sister. "Thanks sis. And Heather's a reporter for the Berk Times. She's one of the best reporter's they've got."

Heather shrugged modestly. "It's nothing much."

"That's really awesome you two." Hiccup said honestly.

"Did you end up becoming a pilot, brother?"

"Yeah, I did."

An awkward silence fell. Hiccup knew what they wanted to ask, but he wasn't ready to answer it. He also knew they could tell what he was feeling and were trying to figure out the best way to approach the subject.

The three stood there, not meeting each other's eyes. Hiccup was mentally running through how he could approach the subject without giving them an answer about what really happened senior year.

A woman with short blonde hair and green eyes walked up to Dagur. "Hello, my name's Mala. And you are?"

"Hiccup Haddock." He responded, slightly taken aback by how confident she was.

Dagur wrapped an arm around her waist. "This is Mala-pooh. We're going to get married on the 17th of November. You have to come to our wedding and be my best man." He asked excitedly.

"Congrats! Of course I'll be there. Give me your number so we can stay in touch."

After exchanging numbers, Hiccup met Snotlout.

"Hey Hiccup!"

"Hey Snot, how have you been?"

"Didn't Uncle Stoick tell you? I'm the City Assistant Manager. I joined recently. Before I was helping out in Gobber's mechanic repair shop." Snotlout told him, puffing his chest out proudly.

That's great Snotlout. I think you'll really do a great job." Hiccup replied, remembering that Snotlout's father was the City Manager.

"So what are you doing cuz?"

"I'm a pilot."

The two went on to discuss about their jobs, as well as anything else that had happened in ther life. Snotlout repeatedly kept opening his mouth, as though he wanted to say something, but it never made it past his lips.

When a companionable silence fell, Snotlout shifted his feet. "Hey, Uncle Stoick told me what happened senior year."

Hiccup didn't say anything, looking at the ground, his heart threatening to burst out of his chest.

"I just wanted to let you know that you have nothing to feel sorry for. And I'm sorry for what happened." Snotlout told him quietly, patting him on the shoulder before leaving.

Hiccup was stunned. Throughout high school, Snotlout had always been thickheaded, convinced that he was God's gift. He had an arrogant air to him, constantly comparing himself to others. He never once showed any compassion or empathy.

Hiccup went off to meet his other, less closer friends. Atali and Minden were working as wildlife rehabilitators. Gustav was currently unemployed for the third time after insulting his boss. There were others as well, but Hiccup hadn't been as close with them, but he still met them, politely inquiring about how they've been.

He spent the afternoon chatting with everyone, catching up and avoiding questions about why he left and his leg. Though he was occupied and having fun, he couldn't stop the nagging question in his head.

He thought that she would be here, after all she was a mutual friend of Fishlegs and him. Hiccup tried to ask everyone several times but couldn't work up the courage to actually do it. Doubt started to settle in as the sun sank, casting vibrant shades of purple, pink, orange and blue across the sky.

Hiccup sat himself down at a table with Fishlegs, Ruffnut, their son, Tuffnut, Snotlout, Dagur, Heather, and Mala. They chatted amiably as they ate.

It was funny really. All of them lived in the same area for fifteen years but never did they once run into each other. After high school, Hiccup hadn't been the only one who lost contact with everyone; his friend group had fallen apart. Some stayed in touch for a couple years before college swept them further into their studies.

It was evitable. All of those promises, those hopes of always being friends even in college were lies. Life didn't let you stay happy, safe in your own secluded world. It made you break your boundaries, explore and meet new people, as well as leave behind the people you love. It sucked.

Hiccup shook off these thoughts, reminding himself that he was back in touch. He could meet up with any of his old friends now.

He blinked as he realized the table was suddenly quiet. "What? What happened?" He asked worriedly.

All of them glanced at Fishlegs who was sweating slightly. He shifted Fishnut on his lap, making sure to give another spoonful of food to him before clearing his throat. "Well-uh. Hiccup-you see." He swore under his breath. "As-Astrid will be here in an hour.

* * *

**I tried to make this chapter as interesting as possible, but this is often how meetings between people who haven't met in a while go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: School Days

**Alrighty! **

**This one is a longer chapter that deals mostly with Hiccup and Astrid while they were at school. I hope you enjoy it as much I did writing it!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - School Days**

Hiccup froze in his seat, memories racing through his mind. He wanted her to come, he really did, but now that he knew that Astrid would be here in an hour made him want to crawl into a hole and curl up.

His mind cast back to the day he first met her, back when they were fifteen years old. His surroundings faded as he watched the scene play out in his head.

* * *

Hiccup was in a Night Fury costume. He was obsessed with dragons, he always had been, and the long extinct Night Fury was by far his most favorite. Hiccup had chosen the black, elusive dragon to be his ensemble to compete for the Best Handmade Costume award in the annual Halloween party that occurred in Berk High.

His friends Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout had also come to the party in Viking gear for the Best Group Costume award. Hiccup wandered over to the punch, idly pouring himself a glass just to give himself something to do before the competition started.

Berkians loved a good show, and the Halloween party promised a great night of entertainment. A DJ was blaring out Halloween-themed music while people danced on the floor. Huge pumpkins had been carved, furry life-like bats were suspended in the air, and multiple tables were set with food and games. Hiccup could even spot a sheep pen in the corner. He shook his head amusedly. What was with Berkians and sheep?

Someone tapped Hiccup on his shoulder. He turned around to see the most beautiful girl in a white Light Fury costume. Her blue eyes sparkled, a tuft of blonde hair visible from under her mask.

"I like your costume. You got the frills exactly right. I didn't think anyone else would care about getting their dragon anatomy correct." She said, turning around to help herself to some punch.

Hiccup's mouth open and closed soundlessly. The girl looked at him expectantly, smiling. Hiccup thanked the gods that his mask obscured his face. "I-uh-thanks." He managed.

"You're welcome. What's your name?" She asked cheerfully.

Hiccup gaped. _What was his name?_ "Er...Hiccup. Nice to meet you."

"Astrid. So are you a big dragon fan too?"

"Yes!" He blurted out. He cringed. "I mean- yeah. I love dragons. I've been obsessed with them since I was five. I can't believe you did a Light Fury costume; not many know they exist."

Astrid chuckled. "Yeah. I actually found out about the Light Furies a couple months ago. I love the Light Fury, but my favorite is the Deadly Nadder."

"Deadly Nadders are cool, but don't you think the Night Fury surpasses them? I mean, their speed is unknown, agility amazing, and they practically have no shot limit because of how fast they can recharge." Hiccup said, gesturing over to a table so they could sit and chat.

She followed, taking a seat, making sure her costume didn't get damaged. "Deadly Nadders are fiercely loyal and they have an excellent shot range. Did you know they could shoot down a fly from 500 feet away? Their fire is also the hottest in the dragon world."

"True," Hiccup acknowledged. "But Night Furies have echolocation, giving them an edge in nighttime hunting."

They went on. Hiccup hardly ever warmed up this quickly to anyone, but for some reason he could barely keep the words from flowing out of his mouth. It was refreshing, meeting someone other than Fishlegs who was this knowledgeable about dragons. Astrid knew just as much as Hiccup did, who considered himself to be a dragon expert and even surprised him with a couple of facts.

Hiccup barely noticed the time flying by as the topic changed from dragons to school. They started talking about themselves when the announcer for the costume contest called for everyone's attention. Sharing a glance, Hiccup and Astrid got up from their seats and joined the crowd in front of the stage.

"Let's start with the Best Group Costume! Come on up if you fit this group!"

The announcer gave the microphone to each group, letting them explain what they were before moving on to the next. Hiccup's friends were up there, shifting nervously as Fishlegs haltingly explained that they were the Vikings from their Berkian past. They didn't win; the small, plastic trophy going to a group that had chosen to represent the Avengers.

Next was the Best Cosplay award, then the Best Funny Costume, followed by the Best Scary Costume. Hiccup was joined by his friends as Astrid was joined by her friends, Heather and Dagur. Hiccup and Astrid commented on the costumes like old friends, laughing at some really silly ones and praising the really scary ones. It felt like they had known each other for years. There was no awkward dodging around, no sudden silences that stretched uncomfortably, no misunderstandings. Something just _clicked._

"Alright, next is the Best Couple Costume award!"

"Hiccup! You and Astrid have to go!" Fishlegs squealed.

"What?" He hissed, shoving Fishlegs' hand away.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut nodded their heads vigorously while Heather piped up, "Come on Astrid! You two would totally win!"

Hiccup blushed, now really grateful for his mask. Astrid turned to look at him. "Couldn't hurt. And we'd get a really cool dollar store trophy." She added playfully.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, hoping his voice wouldn't fail him. "Okay."

She grabbed his hand, dragging him over to the stage. His heart pounded thunderously at the warm touch of her hand. They walked up the stairs, waiting behind a couple dressed as Frankenstein and the Bride of Frankenstein.

When the microphone passed down to them, Astrid spoke. "We're a Night Fury and a Light Fury."

There were several shouts and claps that quickly subsided as the next couple spoke. Once everyone declared their costumes, the announcer walked over to each couple, waiting for the crowd's reaction. The screams and claps were deafening once they got to Hiccup and Astrid.

Hiccup and Astrid were deemed to be the winners of the Best Couple Costume award. Stumbling, Hiccup was yanked forward to accept the trophy alongside Astrid before retreating to the crowd.

"Told you guys you would win." Heather said smugly.

Dagur grinned. "I knew you could do it, brother."

Hiccup frowned. "I don't think you're related to me."

"I know that... brother." Dagur smirked, crossing his arms.

Snotlout slapped him on the back while Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut congratulated them. A passing vampire told Hiccup and Astrid that they make a really cute couple, which made Hiccup's already flushed face burn. As soon as the vampire left, Astrid burst out laughing.

"What?" He asked indignantly.

Astrid shook her head, whipping the mask off her face. Hiccup wished she hadn't; she was even more beautiful than he thought she was. "Your neck's bright red! I knew people blushed, but never so that their neck resembled a really skinny ketchup bottle!"

"Haha, really funny." Hiccup said sarcastically.

"It is!" She insisted, blue eyes sparkling. "Now take off your mask. I wanna see the person that I've been talking to all night."

Hiccup sighed before he yanked off the mask and waited for her response.

"I've seen you before in the hallways!" Astrid exclaimed happily. "And I think you're in a couple of my classes too."

Hiccup nodded. "I am in your classes," He said lamely.

Astrid beamed. "We can chat more about dragons another time then. I've got to go. I'll see you around Hiccup! Bye guys!"

And with that she left, leaving a slightly dazed Hiccup behind.

From that moment on, Astrid, Heather, and Dagur had become a part of Hiccup's friend group. Fishlegs and Snotlout readily accepted them, while the twins had already divulged their next prank to Dagur, Heather and Astrid, asking for their assistance. In short, the eight of them had become inseparable in a surprisingly short amount of time.

While they didn't all have the same classes, they still sought each other out during break and lunch, and frequently had 'study sessions' in which absolutely nothing got done. They had sleepovers, meetings in the park and their favorite diners, and hung out after school almost every day of the week. They were able to make the most of high school. If one wasn't doing so well in a subject, another would help them out. If one needed a ride somewhere, the first available person would take them there. They had become a tight knit group.

If anyone were to ask the group who was the closest, they would all point their fingers at the oblivious auburn haired boy and blonde haired girl. Hiccup and Astrid were hardly ever seen without each other.

"There will always be a Hiccup and Astrid," the group would joke around, wearily shaking their heads. The saying spread on to the rest of their freshman year, and soon the whole school was using it as though it were a proverb. People lost it when a teacher tried to split the two up during a partner project and Astrid stared the English teacher down until they caved in and let them partner up with a faint chuckle, muttering "There will always be a Hiccup and Astrid."

People always asked in the hallways about when their wedding was, and the two would blush furiously before Hiccup awkwardly coughed and departed for the library while Astrid threatened disembowelment. Even their friend group kept insinuating that the two were more than just friends, but Hiccup and Astrid always protested loudly, shouting them down until they accepted.

It got so bad that a huge betting pool had started, with even the teachers wagering a couple dollars. About a fourth of the school was convinced that Hiccup and Astrid would get together by the end of the year, while the rest of the school said it would only happen in their senior year. Tuffnut and Ruffnut were the ones who regulated the bets, and even purposely threw people off with "inside information" that always proved to be false. During all of this, Hiccup and Astrid were their merry selves, about as unobservant as a Gronckle in front of a pile of rocks.

No one really knew what Hiccup and Astrid were thinking, however. All they would say is that they were best friends and that there was no way in Helheim that would change.

Only Hiccup knew the truth. He was pathetically in love with his best friend, forever pining. He had moments where he weighed the odds and almost told her of how he truly felt, but each time his brain stopped working and all he did was gurgle out meaningless words. He became paralyzed with fear every time he thought of what could happen if he told Astrid. She might not feel the same way about him and ditch him. She might ask to be friends and for him to forget his crush which would be equally as painful as the first option. She might even accept and start dating only for them to have a horrible fallout and never speak to each other again.

Hiccup knew somewhere in a small part of his brain that he was being ridiculous and overthinking everything, but his desire to have Astrid as his friend won out every time. It was agony to go through every day, acting like every grin, glance, and touch she gave meant nothing to him when it made his entire day a thousand times better.

Unfortunately, Hiccup didn't know the whole story. He didn't know that Astrid felt the same about him. He didn't know that everytime she saw him, butterflies awoke in her stomach. He didn't know that she longed to confess her love for him. He didn't know that she secretly loved all the rumors about them.

They both didn't know that if either one had asked the other out for a date, they would have accepted. They didn't know that each day, the other worked themselves up to ask the other out for a date, but could never get it past their lips. They didn't know that they both fell for the other _hard_ on that fateful day in ninth grade.

Neither of them knew that they liked each other until March 22nd sophomore year, on Astrid's birthday.

It was a relatively normal day. Hiccup had gone early to school for once, waiting for Astrid to arrive so he could wish her a Happy Birthday and give her his present. She never showed up, leaving Hiccup waiting in the courtyard with the rest of his friends. After tapping out a quick text to Astrid to ensure that she was still coming to school, he left for first period.

Hiccup was held back during the fifteen minute break they had after third period because his Physics teacher wanted to talk about his latest essay. Finally Hiccup went to lunch, sighing in relief when he saw a familiar blonde head in the courtyard at their usual spot under a tree. He checked his backpack to make sure the neatly wrapped present was still there, before making his way over. The rest of the group was already there, chatting as they shared snacks and munched on their lunch.

Hiccup sat down. "Happy Birthday Astrid!" He offered the present to her with a huge smile.

Astrid smiled back, tucking her bangs behind her ear. "Thanks Hiccup! Can I open it now or…?" Her hands were already crawling towards a flap in the wrapping paper.

Hiccup nodded. "I know how much you like opening your presents."

Her face lit up as she carefully peeled the tape back, making sure the wrapping paper didn't rip. Hiccup knew she kept wrapping paper as a memory and would take all day if it meant not ruining the glossy paper.

"What did you get her?" Snotlout asked excitedly, trying to peer over Hiccup's shoulder.

"Where's my present?" Tuffnut wailed in the background.

Ruffnut punched her brother. "It's not your birthday, yak brain!"

Hiccup paid no attention to small scuffle that broke out behind him, watching Astrid as she finally opened the wrapping paper and set it aside gently. She inspected the small navy box, blue eyes flicking up to meet green eyes. She smiled slightly, taking the lid off. Her eyes widened.

In the box lay a necklace nestled in blue velvet. A small, blue and yellow Nadder pendant was surrounded by a night fury and a light fury, encircling it as though protecting the Nadder. Astrid reached a hand out to touch the small gems embedded in the metal before looking up.

"Did you make this?"

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. "Kind of. I sketched out a design and the jewelry company made it for me."

Astrid took out the necklace, tenderly clasping it around her neck. Arms enveloped him as she launched herself at him, hugging his lean shape.

"I love it." She breathed softly.

"You're wel-"

She kissed him on the cheek. It was hardly a peck. A swift touch of the lips, but that was enough to stop the gears churning in his head. He choked, the patch of skin burned where her soft lips touched it.

"Hiccup?" She asked, brow furrowing as if she didn't know what she just did.

He couldn't respond back. He couldn't move. All he was aware of was his raspy breaths that he was heaving in and out. He felt everyone crowding in, asking what was wrong. He wanted to tell them that it was nothing, just shocked by what Astrid had done.

The next thing he knew was Astrid's warm hand over his heart. Her eyes widened as she felt the storm raging in his chest. Hiccup's breathing quickened. As he locked eyes with Astrid, he felt the world start to spin. He was falling...falling down a deep, dark hole...deeper and deeper….

He fainted.

He opened his eyes, flinching at the bright light. He was outside, under a tree, surrounded by a huge crowd of people. His friends were crouched beside him, Dagur helping him sit upright while Heather helpfully held out a water bottle. He gulped it down.

Hiccup felt weak, discombobulated. "What-what happened?"

The crowd was starting to disperse, going back to their lunch now that they saw Hiccup was alright. As everyone left, he saw Astrid in the back, face creased with concern. He waited for her to come forward, but she stayed where she was, never looking away from him.

"You fainted." Snotlout explained, his voice low.

"Right after Astrid felt your heartbeat. You freaked out as though a spider crawled over you and you blacked out." Tuffnut added, an evil grin stretching across his face.

"Bam! Out like a baby yak." Ruffnut confirmed, leaning back.

Hiccup's throat closed up. Gods, he was a mess. What kind of idiot faints on his best friend's birthday, just because they felt his heartbeat. Scratch that. What sort of fool freezes up after a small peck on the cheek.

"We told Astrid to stay over there until you recovered." Heather said apologetically, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You alright? You scared us all pretty badly."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hiccup said vaguely, trying to reclaim his dignity.

Astrid hesitantly walked towards him. "Am I allowed to come near you now?"

Ruffnut and Tuffnut sprang to their feet, cutting Astrid off. "You shall not pass!" They yelled in unison, holding out their arms to block her off.

Tuffnut circled her. "You cannot touch or go near within ten feet of Hiccy. He seems to be allergic to you today. Pity really, with it being your birthday and all."

"Sorry Astrid. But it's for Hiccup's own good." Ruffnut smirked. "I trust you can be apart from him that long. I mean, three hours is a pretty long time."

Astrid spluttered angrily. "Of course I can! It's not like I can't live without him or something!" She said, storming off.

Hiccup knew she hadn't meant it, but it still hurt. He got up, thanking his friends before muttering about going to visit the nurse. He walked away quickly in another direction, trying hard not to let Astrid's words cut him as deeply as they did.

As Astrid stamped away, she felt a pang of despair. She had caught Hiccup's look before she had turned away; his green eyes had darkened with hurt, his shoulders slumped and he hung his head. She hadn't meant it that way. It just got irritating when everyone around them hinted that something was going on between them when there wasn't.

Oh Thor, she wished it was true, but the reality was that there wasn't anything between them. They were _just friends_. Repeating it over and over again in her head, she stalked off to the gym where a punching bag hung. Quickly slipping on some boxing gloves, she attacked it, venting all her pent up feelings of frustration and longing on the poor, defenseless, orange bag.

As she punched, jabbed, and kicked, she realized that Hiccup had only fainted because of how close she had been next to him. She could _feel_ how hard his heart was beating, and it only increased as he made eye contact with her. If the situation hadn't been so serious she would have laughed at how bewildered and scared he had looked.

She thought about his expression after her outburst. It made her skin crawl with guilt. She knew that her temper wasn't the best; she was well known for her harsh words, but that was no excuse. Hiccup had given her a beautiful, thoughtful gift, one that reminded her of the day they first met, and all she did in return was hurt his feelings.

The outburst had been born of desperation and worry for her friends as well the fact that she _couldn't _live without him. Ruffnut had hit too close to the truth and she instinctively lashed out, afraid that Hiccup would finally understand that she loved him and abandon their friendship.

But… would he cut off their friendship?

Until today, she had thought Hiccup was uninterested, but with his fainting spell and his gift, she wasn't so sure anymore. Maybe...maybe he did like her. Maybe he just acted like he was unaware, like she did.

Hiccup wasn't the type to get down on his knee and profess his undying love like some of the boys in her year. He would mull it over, trying to pluck up the courage before backing out. He would assess the situation, make sure that she also liked him back before trying anything.

Holding the punching bag between her arms as sweat dripped down her face, she decided to show him that she liked him. Leave little hints and let him make the first move. Astrid wasn't completely 100% sure that Hiccup liked her. If she showed him signs that she liked him, maybe something could happen. If he didn't react, well, then she would back off.

That night the two chatted over text. Hiccup claimed that he had fainted because of the heat while Astrid apologized for her words and said that she had only said it because she was worried about him. Hiccup had forgiven her, texting that he understood and that there was nothing to be sorry for. The next day, everything was back to normal, except for one thing; Astrid had shown up wearing Hiccup's necklace and continued to do so throughout high school.

Astrid had also tried to show Hiccup that she had feelings for him, just like she promised to herself. She would get small little gifts for him on special occasions, show interest in things that he liked, and even grace his cheek with a little peck every now and then. The problem was, she already did all those things before, except for the small kiss on the cheek. She was so invested in his life, so close with him already, she didn't know how to show him that she liked him.

It was up to Hiccup to show her signs if he liked her back, but everytime he did something, her traitorous brain would plant seeds of doubt that bloomed into uncertainty. Every time she got ready to tell him and to screw the consequences, she would remind herself that she could lose his friendship, something she wasn't willing to jeopardize. So she waited.

Hiccup was aware that Astrid had become...weirder ever since his fainting incident. He had first thought that she was scared that he would collapse again, but as the weeks wore on, he started to consider that maybe...she liked him.

Every time he contemplated it, his mind automatically shut the idea down, scolding himself for letting him think that he ever had a chance with Astrid. He knew he was being mean to himself. Astrid constantly told him to stop the self-deprecating thoughts he had about himself and that he was a kind, compassionate, generous, smart, creative, amazing friend. He really tried to accept her praise, but it was hard.

It was hard living with a father who had wanted an extra large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side when all he got was a talking fishbone. Hiccup knew his father loved him, but there was always this tension, this _strain_ on their relationship. They never talked about it, but it was always there, waiting to surface the moment something cracked between them. That and the fact that he had been the scrawniest, most unViking-like boy until sophomore year hadn't boosted his self-confidence.

All those years of being the runt had taken their toll; he could barely accept the fact that his best friend might like him. That is, _if_ she liked him. He wasn't exactly sure what Astrid was trying to do, but he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the tiny kiss she would give him.

The pair had continued on like this, playing a game of tap the other person on the shoulder and hope they take the hint. Their friends slowly lost it as the weeks turned into months, and months turned into years. Ruffnut and Tuffnut had even started scheming up a plan to lock the two together in a closet. They would have done it too if hadn't been for Dagur talking them out of it.

The two were absolutely hopeless. Heather had even asked Astrid outright if she had feelings for Hiccup to which she stubbornly replied, "We're just friends."

Heather thought she heard a note of sadness, but Astrid's face had been impassive, carefully devoid of emotion as she said it. Fishlegs had done the same with Hiccup, but Hiccup had mumbled about needing to do something and escaped.

In their senior year, Hiccup was asked out by a bold blonde. Hiccup had turned beet red until he finally remembered that he could speak. Stammering out a no, he vanished, but not before he shot Astrid a look that everyone knew the meaning to, except for Astrid.

It was then when she realized that she had waited for far too long. Heather and Ruffnut had told her that Hiccup liked her, but she never truly believed them. Now faced with the threat of someone stealing her best friend away from her, she made her decision.

After thinking about how exactly to approach Hiccup on the subject, she finally decided to just tell him. She had spent the majority of their senior year wondering on how to do it and now had less than two weeks to tell Hiccup.

The Friday before the last week of school, she cornered Hiccup, telling him to meet her under their usual tree Monday morning. He nodded, clearly confused but thankfully didn't ask any questions.

Astrid spent the whole weekend rehearsing in front of her mirror. She just couldn't get it right. She didn't want to sound overly dramatic, but she also didn't want Hiccup to miss on how much she really cared for him. She had one shot at this and it had to be perfect.

He never arrived Monday morning. He never arrived the next morning. He never texted her about his disappearance. He never sent a letter or an email. He never told her that she wouldn't see him again for fifteen years.

Hiccup never found out that his best friend, Astrid Hofferson was in love with him.

* * *

Hiccup blinked. He didn't remember that Astrid had wanted to meet him Monday morning. The events over the weekend had driven every thought out of his head. He groaned into his hands, ignoring the people around him. He should have met her afterwards. He should have tried to reach out in some way. He should have tried to contact her and their friends.

Regret seeped from every pore in his body. He wanted to tell his friends the whole story, but it was too painful. He was terrified that they would stop looking at him as Hiccup and start seeing him as something else. Hiccup stood up, telling the group around him that he wanted some fresh air, forgetting that he was already outside.

He walked towards two closely situated trees, sitting down as he waited for Astrid to arrive.

* * *

**So yeah. Astrid's not here yet, but I promise she will be in the next chapter. **

**I went through about ten different situations about how Hiccup and Astrid fist met before deciding on the Halloween party. I know there were a lot of headcanons before The Hidden World released that Astrid would ride the Light Fury and I know that there are a lot of parallels and the pair so I thought it would suit. **

**The fandom tends to make Hiccup the nerd in the relationship, but I see both of them as nerds, just in different ways. Dragons are definitely something that both of them love and I could see them bonding over them.**

**I hope I did justice to the flashback and why the two never got together. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows!**

**Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Astrid

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favs, and follows! I really appreciate them you guys!**

**Without further ado, here is the fourth chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Astrid**

Astrid let loose a river of expletives as she knocked her knee into the car door in her haste to get out.

"Are you okay, Miss?" The taxi driver asked concernedly, leaning his head out the window.

"Fine, fine. Just...fine. Got a bit excited, that's all." She said breathlessly, slamming the door shut.

She saw the driver wince at the force she used. Thanking him for getting her to Raven's Point Park, she took off, only to realize that she left her purse and suitcase in the car. She returned back sheepishly to the smiling driver. He got out with her purse in his hand before unloading the trunk.

"Again, thank you so much," Astrid said honestly, her breath growing ragged as she thought how close she was to seeing her friends again.

"Have a nice time, Miss," He said, before getting in his car and driving off.

Astrid had already sprinted away, hauling the clunky suitcase behind her. Her plane from Dragon's Edge had been delayed due to a storm that still hadn't passed. Pushed back about six hours, she had waited anxiously in the airport, one eye on her watch, the other on the boarding gate.

As soon as the attendant had announced that flight 683 was now boarding, Astrid had sprung up from her seat like a kangaroo, pushing all the other passengers aside with small, meaningless apologies. She was desperate to see her friends again after ten long years.

Astrid had left after finishing the majority of her degree in Berk to continue it in Dragon's Edge. She plunged herself in work, creating a lifestyle that had her waking up at an ungodly hour and heading to work where she spent most of her day analyzing forensic evidence through the computer before returning home to an empty, lonely flat and a tv dinner. She was relieved to be back in Berk, where all her friends were.

Astrid cursed again as her suitcase caught against a rock. Heaving the suitcase over the obstacle, she headed straight towards the source of music and laughter. The woods were dark, but up ahead she could make out some light.

She went past a corner and finally saw them. No one noticed her yet, but she noticed the group she was most anxious to meet. Leaving her suitcase by a table, she made a beeline towards her friends.

It was Snotlout who noticed her first.

"Astrid!"

"Ast!"

"It's really you!"

Astrid hugged the black haired woman who had leaped at her. "Hey Heather, how are you?"

Heather opened her mouth to respond when the twins cut her off, almost suffocating her in their famous Thorston sandwich hug. Her friends circled her, eagerly inquiring about how her job was and if she was enjoying the life she had forged.

"I'm great!" Astrid exclaimed, swinging her head around to get a glimpse at everyone. She had stayed in touch with all of her friends, but hadn't been able to visit them because of her exhausting work schedule. Astrid answered all her friend's questions, making sure to inquire about their own lives.

Astrid felt warmth spreading through her; she had been so isolated in Dragon's Edge, only focused on work and nothing else. Meeting her friends and seeing them all happy and together reminded her of all the fun times she had, of the simple girl she had been in high school.

She promptly sat down at their offer, listening to her friends as they earnestly filled her in on what she had missed out on. She gazed around in happiness. It was as though a massive, Monstrous Nightmare sized weight had been lifted off her shoulders. All the stress from her work disappeared as she conversed with her friends.

She was talking with Heather about her friend's most recent article when she saw Snotlout jab Fishlegs in the stomach. Fishlegs glared at him, gesturing with his hands for Snotlout to keep quiet.

"What?" She asked, breaking off the conversation with Heather.

Fishlegs' eyes darted from Snotlout to Astrid, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "I think Fishnut needs his diaper changed. I'll go do it Ruffikins. See you later. Bye!" He shuffled away, leaving everyone else at the table subject to Astrid's murderous glare.

"Spill. Now."

No one spoke, avoiding each other's gazes. Astrid exhaled in frustration and turned her eyes onto the one person she could really scare.

"Snotlout?"

"Did I ever tell you look amazing when you're angry…. 'Cause you do." He blabbered, trying to smile charmly at her.

"Cut the crap, Snot and tell me," She said bitingly.

Dagur nudged Heather, still staring down at the grassy floor as though it was the most interesting thing in the whole universe. Heather shot her brother a look before apologetically meeting Astrid's eyes.

"I really...can't say."

"Hiccup's here!" Snotlout blurted out.

Astrid stiffened. "What?"

Snotlout sighed. "Hiccup's here. Behind those trees." He pointed to two trees that had grown so closely together that they had become entwined.

Astrid could barely think. Hiccup. _Hiccup_ was here, within fifty feet of her. All at once, a wave crashed over her, anger, betrayal, love all colliding headfirst. She stood up as though in a dream, not even bothering to ask her friends to excuse her as she started to slowly walk towards the trees.

* * *

Astrid stood there, waiting by the tree like some starry-eyed idiot. She was almost trembling, her nerves completely shot. Any moment now, Hiccup would walk over here, hands in his pockets, his usual lopsided grin on his face.

She imagined his expression as she confessed her secret. His beautiful green eyes would widen. His jaw would probably fall open. His eyebrows would shoot up into his messy auburn bangs. Then, realization would take hold, probably a shy smile stretching across his features. He would probably ask her to confirm her words, to which she would laugh before nodding. Then she would move closer to him, pull his face down and finally kiss him.

Just the very thought of kissing him made her feel lightheaded and her fingers tingle. She could barely wait for him to get here.

She waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. To her disbelief, the bell rang, signalling the start of the first period and he still hadn't arrived. Telling herself that he was just stuck in traffic or slept in, she pulled out her phone to text him as she walked towards History.

Hiccup normally got back to her text within five minutes, but ten, fifteen, thirty, fifty-five minutes passed and he still hadn't responded back to her. He didn't text her in second period either or third. She spent break in the bathroom, trying hard not to cry.

What if he had figured out what she was going to say and chickened out? What if this was his way of telling her that he had no interest in her? She told herself sternly to get a grip. Hiccup was many things, but he would never leave a friend hanging. And he always held up his promises. There was no reason he would start now.

During lunch she asked her friends if they knew what had happened to Hiccup. They all shook their heads, telling her that they would call and text Hiccup. Astrid called Hiccup herself, but a cool female voice answered instead of Hiccup's nasally voice, telling her that the phone was not reachable.

Denying herself the chance to dream up a story about what had happened to Hiccup, she stubbornly went on with her day.

On Tuesday, she waited again under the tree, only to be disappointed once again. She did it for the entire week, each day arriving at school with the hopes of seeing Hiccup's lanky shape. He never came. He never got back to her messages and calls.

Now extremely worried and hurt, Astrid went over to Hiccup's house, ready to get some answers. No one answered the door. She must of spent at least an hour waiting at his door, furiously ringing the doorbell and banging on the wood. Astrid then headed to Gobber's mechanic shop, only to find it boarded up, closed for the day.

She spent the entire weekend trying to figure out what happened to the Mayor and his son. When Astrid asked Spitelout, the City Manager, what had happened to Stoick, all he did was shrug and tell her gruffly that the Mayor had somewhere urgent to be and that was all he knew. Spitelout didn't know what happened to Hiccup however, telling her that he should be here in Berk.

Astrid begged Spitelout to give her Stoick and Gobber's phone numbers, and he finally complied. When she called them, the same female voice told her that their phones weren't available.

Astrid sunk into despair. She had no idea what happened to her best friend. At this point, given with how he had completely disappeared, she wondered if he was even alive. She couldn't believe that Hiccup would just vanish without telling her or their friends. Something awful had to have happened to him, but that thought didn't make her feel any better.

Astrid next went to the hospitals, asking for a Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, but turning up dry every time. She checked the news for anything about where Berk's mayor had gone, but all the newspapers were focusing on the start of summer and what kind of activities could be done this year.

Astrid was completely at a loss in how to find Hiccup. She couldn't spend all her time going on a wild goose chase; she still had college to focus on and had to get dorm items. In agony, Astrid gave up on her search, and started to shift towards her own life, trying to forget the fact that Hiccup had broken his promise.

It wasn't until the end of summer when she finally got some information. Snotlout had overheard his father talking to Stoick and asking the Mayor how he and his son were doing in the USA. Snotlout tried to listen in some more, but got busted by his mother. He immediately called Astrid, telling her that Hiccup was in the USA, but for what reason he didn't know.

Throughout the summer, rage had slowly built up in Astrid. She felt humiliated and let down by Hiccup and she hated it. She hated how vulnerable she felt, all because of a boy. She chucked all her previous feelings for Hiccup out the window and tried to move on, but it was all in vain. Her treacherous mind kept going back to those sweet memories, those little quirks that Hiccup did, those little somersaults her stomach did every time she saw him; it made it near damn impossible to forget.

That only made her angrier; the fact that she couldn't forget, even if she wanted to. She was confused about Hiccup vanishing. She wanted answers, but never got them. She didn't even know why exactly she was angry, but she couldn't keep the fury in when she heard that Hiccup was in the United States of America.

Heartbroken, she had spent long nights staring up at the ceiling, asking herself over and over again, 'Why did he leave?'. She thought of so many different reasons, far fetched answers, little stories she made up, hoping she could ease her pain.

In a last ditch effort, she called Hiccup once again, only for a man to pick up the phone, telling her that she got the wrong number.

* * *

From that moment on Astrid refused to let herself dwell about Hiccup. He had left without a word, not that he was really entitled to, but that didn't stop the wound from getting infected. Astrid went to college, burying herself in her coursework, turning a deaf ear to her friends' condolences.

She moved to Dragon's Edge to get a fresh start, to avoid memories of her and Hiccup's old haunts. It had worked too. She let herself get consumed by work, establishing a grueling routine that hardly let her think about her past.

Astrid shouldn't be this affected by one boy. She shouldn't have felt like her world was ending when Hiccup didn't arrive that Monday morning. She shouldn't be this clingy to the past. She shouldn't be this _weak_.

On her plane ride to Berk, she wondered if Hiccup would be at the reunion, but she quickly shut that dream down. Why on Midgard would he come to the reunion? He was probably happily married in the United States, glad that he had never arrived that Monday morning.

Astrid knew that Stoick had returned back to Berk two years later, but didn't have the courage to ask him what had happened. She assumed that Hiccup was still in the US, and that Stoick had returned only because of his role as Mayor of Berk.

The walk to the tree was long and daunting. It was right there, only fifty feet away, but each step felt like she was dragging a boulder with her. She was all too aware of her pounding heart and her sweaty hands.

She stopped in front of the tree, bracing herself before walking around it slowly. She gasped. He was really there, crouching on the ground with his back to her.

He straightened when he heard her gasp, slowly and resignedly getting to his feet. She barely noticed that his left leg was gone, replaced by a prosthetic leg. He turned, his green eyes wild eyed as he caught sight of her.

His breath hitched.

Astrid didn't know why she did it, but her hand had automatically drifted to his chest, wanting to feel his heartbeat. She knew she was being sentimental. She knew that she was being stupid. She knew she should have anticipated him falling to the ground in a boneless heap, his eyes rolling into his head.


	5. Chapter 5: Holding On

**I really don't have a good explanation for this chapter title. If you read, you might be able to figure out, I don't really know, but I tried. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Holding on**

"Did you _not_ learn from the last time you did this!? Or did you _want _to send Hiccup cardiac arrest?" Ruffnut scolded, yanking on Astrid's ear.

"I'm not your child, Ruff! So I would really appreciate it if you would stop treating me like one!" Astrid said irritably, moving away from Ruffnut.

"What exactly were you trying to accomplish?" Heather asked her seriously from the ground, where she was kneeling besides Hiccup's unconscious head.

Dagur got down, shaking Hiccup's shoulder with surprisingly gentle hands.

Astrid shook her rattled head. "I don't know. I saw him, and... just did it."

Even to her own ears it sounded pathetic. Why had she done it? She was supposed to be angry at him; she had been planning on punching his shoulder, not reaching out to feel his thumping heart! She was being horribly weak right now, the very thing she promised herself to never be again, and it all happened because she looked at Hiccup.

Astrid didn't know if she was still in love with Hiccup or if the feelings that teenage Astrid had still lingered in her. Wait, wasn't that the same thing? Astrid groaned mentally. She didn't know what her feelings were for Hiccup, even after fifteen years. She was still the confused, heartbroken eighteen year old she had been in high school.

She wanted to hate the unconscious shape on the ground, but instead she found affection rising up in her as she realized that he too still had something for her. It might be love, it might be attraction, it might even just be friendship, but no one would faint if the person they disliked felt their heartbeat.

Fishlegs crouched next to Hiccup, tentatively sprinkling some water from a cup he had brought. Hiccup remained motionless.

With an impatient scoff, Tuffnut grabbed the cup from his brother-in-law and unceremoniously dumped it over Hiccup's head, startling the man into wakefulness.

Spitting out water and gazing around wildly, he caught sight of Astrid. Snotlout guffawed loudly at his cousin's reaction, but quickly stopped as he realized that Hiccup was going to pass out again.

"Hicc? Don't faint on us again," He said seriously, before smirking evilly. "You fainting all over the place won't get anything done, or show Astrid that you're worthy of her if you can't even meet her eyes."

Hiccup swiped at his face, wiping the water away as he shot Snotlout a glare. "Thank you for the brilliant advice you just gave me, Snot. I'll be sure to remember that in the future." He said, sarcasm oozing from his words.

Snotlout crossed his arms, looking very pleased with himself. "Glad to be of help."

Astrid didn't know if Snotlout was being serious or not, but knowing the occasionally thick headed man, it was probably the first option.

Dagur offered his hand to Hiccup, almost lifting him back onto his feet. Astrid almost took a step back. When Hiccup had left in their senior year, he had been about an inch taller than her, but it was obvious that he had not finished growing. He had shot up at least another three inches. It was a bit unsettling to be honest.

His features had also sharpened: his jaw was more pronounced, his eyes even more vibrant, his hair much softer, almost fluffy. While he had definitely changed in the fifteen years since they last saw each other, his eyes hadn't lost the kind, gentle look. His behavior hadn't changed in the slightest. He obviously still cared for her. Hiccup was still her Hiccup, the one she remembered from high school.

For some reason, she felt herself swelling with happiness.

* * *

Hiccup was very thrown off by this entire situation. He had sat behind the tree, waiting for Astrid to arrive, not sure if he was hoping for his friends to keep his hiding place a secret or not. He had zoned out for a bit, only brought back when he heard a very familiar voice.

He had moved on his own accord, standing up, mentally preparing himself to turn around and look. He had sucked in a breath, utterly at awe. Astrid was always beautiful, but she had grown, if possible, even more stunning. Her dazzling blue eyes were perfectly proportioned to her round face. Her blonde hair-which had always been in a braid in the past-now hung loose, half her hair pulled back in a small braid in the back with her usual bangs framing her face.

Hiccup was struck dumb when he saw her; it was like witnessing a fierce Valkyrie descend from the heavens. He barely comprehended that she was moving towards him, her hand stretching out to his chest. He wanted to pull back, his mind painfully reminding him of what had happened the last time she had come into contact, but all he did was stare blankly.

His heart was already brewing up a storm when he finally saw her, but as she stepped closer to him, his heart went into overdrive. It was almost painful, his heart threatening to burst out of his chest violently.

Hiccup felt more than saw her warm hand on his shirt. His eyes had rolled back into his head as his knees suddenly felt weak. All the blood rushed away from his brain, making him feel lightheaded. Hiccup had swayed briefly, fighting to stay on his feet but he all he knew next was blackness.

Hiccup woke again to cold water being splashed onto his face. Sitting up indignantly, he instantly knew who had abruptly awoken him; Tuffnut. He heard Snotlout make a snarky comment at him when he felt dizzy again, and pulled himself back together to deliver a couple of scathing words.

He was still coming back to his senses when he realized that Astrid was watching him, her eyes soft. Hiccup wanted to believe that she was in love with him. Hiccup wanted to believe that something lingered, just like something did for him, even after all these years. Hiccup wanted to believe that Astrid had forgiven him, didn't resent him for leaving the way he did.

He already knew that she held some sort of grudge against him, if the flash of anger in her eyes were any sort of indication. Hiccup's heart sank, causing him to feel as though he were drowning. In a way he was; he had been drowning in the past, drowning in his regret and guilt, drowning in his love for Astrid.

Hiccup felt weird, disgusted even that he hadn't been able to move on. Sure he tried to date, but he never went to a meeting actually excited. He was always resigned to turning the girl down when she asked for a second date, convinced that he would never find another girl like Astrid. Hiccup told himself sternly that it was unhealthy to dwell on one person for this long, but no matter what he did, he could never completely let go.

Whenever he was trying to persuade himself to move on, his mind would cast back to those days when his father would stay up late into the night after his mother's untimely death when he was five, telling Hiccup to sleep and that he had "work" to take care of. Hiccup would sneak down after a while, checking up on his dad. More often than not, he found his dad sitting in his armchair, hunched over as quiet sobs shook his massive shoulders. Hiccup would go back upstairs, silently crying into his pillow as he mourned for his dead mother and the fact that he didn't know how to relieve his dad's pain.

One night he was discovered; he had crept down past the stairs this time, and into the living room where he huddled behind the gigantic chair. Hiccup hadn't been able to handle the small, anguished noises his father was making and let a small cry of despair slip.

His father had stiffened, before turning around to look for the source of noise. Hiccup had cringed, scared that his dad was about to yell at him, but instead the bearded man had strained around the chair and scooped his tiny shape into his large arms.

Stoick didn't speak for a moment, just rocked Hiccup back and forth. Hiccup hadn't pushed him, curling into his warm embrace.

"You should be asleep, son."

"I was thirsty." Hiccup had lied.

"There's a bottle of water on your nightstand," Stoick had reminded him quietly, never ceasing in his rocking motions.

"Ok," Hiccup had decided to come clean. "I've heard you crying for a couple of weeks now."

Stoick had sighed heavily. "Aye, I have, son."

His father hadn't tried to explain why he was staying up late, cradling the picture of his wife. Hiccup had worked up the courage to ask a question that had been nagging in his head for quite a while. "Why won't you get us a new mom like Uncle Spitelout said?"

The arms around him had squeezed gently, pulling him into a hug. His father had adjusted him on his lap so that Hiccup could look at his father. "I don't want another wife. Your mother was the love of my life. My everything. I could never just throw that all away and marry someone else." He had paused. "Do you-do you want another mom? If you do, I'll think about it. I can't promise anything, but I don't want you to be without a mother."

Even at his young age, Hiccup had understood that his father wasn't ready to move on and probably wouldn't ever be. Hiccup hadn't necessarily wanted another mom, but he thought that it might make his father feel better. Sure, having another mom would be easier, and Hiccup would definitely love having one again, but he didn't want to put his father through anything he didn't want.

Hiccup had shaken his head. "No, I don't. It's just hard not seeing her everyday." His voice had grown quiet.

His dad had sighed heavily. "I know, Hiccup. I feel the same way too. But remember this. There is no greater gift than love. And with love comes loss. It's part of the deal. The only thing we can do now is love and treasure them for being in our life, for giving all the good memories they did. We respect them. We celebrate them."

Hiccup's relationship with his father wasn't the smoothest, but there were tender moments like these when he felt like he was the son his father always wanted. He respected his father, and he took his father's words to heart seriously. He loved Astrid with everything he had. When he left, his heart had literally ripped in two. In a way to cope with the pain, Hiccup turned to his dad's advice. Hiccup treasured his years with Astrid, he respected them, he _celebrated them._

Stoick had never gotten over his wife's death, forever mourning her, turning down any offers to help him find someone else. Hiccup had spent practically his whole life observing his father cling on to the past, it was only natural that he did. It was a stupid way to think, but Hiccup wanted something to help justify himself, to take away the disappointment he himself felt. If love is the greatest gift, why should he be ashamed of his feelings?

But there was always a small part in him that hated how he never got over Astrid.

Hiccup walked to the table with everyone else, sitting down beside Astrid automatically. It appeared that she had done it unconsciously as well, for there was a troubled expression on her face when she glanced at him.

He tried to ignore the fact that his best friend was basically giving him the cold shoulder, despite that she kept stealing looks at him, quickly looking away as though irritated with herself. The rest of the group had carried the conversation, if somewhat forced. There was hardly a moment where the talking slowed or died down; someone else would say something completely random, eyes begging the others to drag the topic out.

The tension in the air was so thick, you could have shattered the best made axe on it. No one approached the question they were all asking.

Hiccup learned through other people that Astrid was a computer forensics investigator at Dragon's Edge. He was aching to ask her if there was anyone else in her life, but he held his tongue, refusing to give in.

It was like they were silently daring each other to crack first, but both were much too stubborn to surrender. This behavior wasn't entirely uncommon. They had their petty fights in high school, where they let their tempers get out of hand and stop talking to each other for days on end before their friends intervened.

Hiccup wished his friends would intervene right now.

"So, Hiccup," Snotlout drawled. Hiccup had an ominous feeling. The way Snotlout was sizing him up right now was not good. While his cousin had matured from when he was in middle school, he still was an idiot and insensitive too. "Hiccup. When are you going to tell us why you bailed on everyone? Was it because you couldn't work up the courage to ask Astrid out and decided to run away like a coward instead?"

A shocked silence followed his words. Here Hiccup thought that Snotlout had finally let go of his need to make himself feel better, his need to point out others' mistakes to remind everyone of how amazing he was.

"No it wasn't." Hiccup gritted out.

"Wasn't what?" Snotlout asked innocently, a smirk growing on his face.

"Snot, please don't do this." Hiccup pleaded. His cousin had been doing so well; why the sudden relapse? Hiccup vaguely realized that this was his way of approaching the topic. It was a pretty shitty way to do it.

"I think we all need answers." Snotlout said coldly.

"I think you don't understand what you're talking about."

"I think that you hid from us long enough. It's time to stop running away from your problems and tell us the truth!" Snotlout said firmly.

The group was looking back and forth, mouths open at the exchange. Astrid was frowning at Hiccup, clearly taking in every word.

Hiccup felt his skin burning as the group all settled their eyes on him. He glanced around, making sure that they were the only ones left at the reunion. It was almost pitch black now, light illuminating from lanterns strategically placed around the clearing.

"I'm not running away from my problems! You don't understand what I've been through Snot. None of you do! I didn't leave because I wanted to! But the gods hate me and obviously thought that I didn't suffer enough between having a father who wished I was someone else and losing my mother! So peg leg!" He gestured down at his feet. "And I didn't run away because I couldn't tell Astrid I love her!"

Hiccup heard a gasp. He reran through his words, closing his eyes briefly as he realized what he let slip. Without another word, he cast an angry look at Snotlout who looked shocked at Hiccup's reaction and left.

He walked back to his car, intending to go home when he realized that the walls of his small flat would only suffocate him; make him think about those horrible memories he carried with him. He turned on his heel and walked in another, well known direction. Raven's Point Park was close to it. It would only take a ten minute walk if he moved quickly. He moved through the darkness as though being chased by a three headed monster, unaware that someone was following him silently.

* * *

**So in this chapter we see an angrier side of Hiccup. I know most people don't really think anger is something Hiccup is capable of, but when you look at the movies, he shows hints of it, especially in the third movie when Grimmel sits in his father's chair, he gets super angry, just barely containing it in to make sure he acted accordingly. **

**I have a couple other things to say. In this fic, Hiccup lost his mother when he was five. I wanted to add a bit more to Stoick's little talk with Toddler!Hiccup and so I changed some things around. Also Snotlout has been shown as a pretty tame guy as compared to the films and the series. I really believe that if it weren't for Snotlout's insecurities about himself and his need to show his Vikingness, he would be a decent guy. That doesn't mean that he is a saint, and he does have his nastier moments, and in this chapter, this was his moment.**

**Lastly, I want to thank you guys for the favs and all the followers! And reviews are very much appreciated. I would love to read your thoughts and answer any questions about this fic! See ya next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is it! The chapter where we finally figure out what the heck happened to Hiccup. I do talk about injuries in this chapter, and I hope it's not too bad for anyone. I don't think I went too in depth, but I've read so much whump by now that I've probably forgotten the tame version of blood and injuries. I'm probably exaggerating about how bad it really is. All I can say is that it definitely isn't M rated gore. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Revelation**

Hiccup was still breathing hard when he arrived at The Cove. He couldn't believe he let something like that slip! How on Midgard was he so stupid enough to forget that Astrid Hofferson was right next to him? He shouldn't have let Snotlout get to him that easily. He should be used to this by now, but like a blind fool he stumbled right into his trap.

Hiccup didn't know what exactly Snotlout was trying to get out of that. It was funny really. Hiccup had always been slightly jealous of Snotlout, since his father had compared Hiccup to his cousin a couple times in the past, while Snotlout was obviously jealous of Hiccup, though he had no clue why. There was absolutely nothing that Hiccup possessed to feel envious about.

Snotlout had in a way been right; Hiccup _did_ run away from his problems, even he knew that. He was not someone who was that confrontational, unlike his father, and preferred the more peaceful way out and if that meant running away from his problems, so be it. He was a coward too, about Astrid. While he hadn't vanished in the end of senior year because he was scared of revealing his feelings to Astrid, he had definitely stalled because of his fear. There had been so many chances that he could have taken to tell Astrid, but just the very thought of it made his knees shake and break out a sweat, so he would turn away with his tail between his legs.

Hiccup went to his favorite rock that sat close to the lake, sitting down heavily. He gazed at the still water, the full moon clearly visible in it. Hiccup breathed in deeply, letting the soft sounds of the water lapping the shore and the little chirps the crickets made soothe him and his muddled mind. He loved this place so much. There were tall cliffs covered with moss that surrounded the medium-sized lake, with plenty of space to run around, not that he ever did. The entrance was hidden among several brushes, trees, and boulders. The lake was home to several small fish that liked to nip at his toes when he dipped his feet into the water. Occasionally, a deer or a small rabbit would cautiously walk in, bolting the moment they saw Hiccup. He had come across The Cove when he was young, probably around nine or ten when he had gone searching for trolls. He had never shown anyone his special sanctuary, except for one person.

"You can stop trying to sneak up on me." Hiccup sighed heavily, swallowing the fact that he won't have his quiet night at The Cove.

"I wasn't trying to sneak up on you. If I were I wouldn't have stepped on that twig; I was trying to give you a heads up." The footsteps that had been almost inaudible became more sure-footed as she walked up to him and sat down on the rock with an irritated huff.

Hiccup kept his eyes trained on the still lake as he replied back with a bite to his words. "Don't try to pretend. You missed that stick, don't try to deny it! Anyways," his voice dropped, almost as though he wanted to keep the last part to himself, "Astrid Hofferson doesn't try to give you a heads up when she's trying to figure out your secrets."

Astrid didn't react. "So you know why I'm here, then."

"Yeah."

"Well, care to explain why you never showed up that Monday? Why you never called or texted me or why you never picked up my calls? Or why I had no idea where the Hel you were until I found out through Snotlout that you had gone to the USA? Or that you broke your promise?" Astrid's voice had steadily increased, barely restraining herself from screaming at him.

Hiccup didn't flinch. "Thank you for summing that up. Did I ever tell you that you have a way of getting straight to the point? It was something that I always admired about you. I could never do that. I would always ramble and babble like a blubbering idiot-"

"Like what you're doing now?" Astrid softened her voice.

Hiccup nodded, smiling wryly at the irony of his words. He didn't say anything else. He could barely look her in the eye, much less reveal what exactly had happened to him. He hadn't told anyone, but if it there had to be one person he had to confess to, it would be the one sitting next to him.

"Hiccup, why did you do it?"

It was the first time she had used his name tonight.

"I-I don't know if I can tell you. You would be too disappointed in me, and I don't think-I don't think I could handle that." He said, twisting his hands.

"I need to know. Please."

Hiccup took a breath. "I swear that I was going to see you on Monday. I was so excited. I had no idea why I was; I didn't know why you wanted to see me Monday morning. For all I know, you could have said that you're moving or you found the battle axe that you've been searching for since you were ten. I didn't know. I wouldn't know." Hiccup amended softly.

"That weekend I had to run some errands for Dad and I was on the highway. I was driving like I normally do and-" A flash of blue, a screeching wail and several blaring horns. "-a massive truck passed through the barrier and collided into me." Hiccup stopped. He felt as though he was in the car again, humming along to the song on the radio as he saw out of the corner of his eye a blue truck crashing into the barrier, chunks of cement flying in every direction as Hiccup swerved too late and was impacted from the side, right in the driver's door. "The force from the truck was enough to flip me into the air. The car landed on its roof."

This was excruciating; going through his worst memory. The pain, the sound of ambulances and police cars that he vaguely remembered, the darkness that closed in on him when he couldn't push through the searing pain that ran through his left leg. It was all flashing before his eyes. Gods give mercy it had been fifteen years; he thought he was over it by now!

Astrid had given a gasp when she heard that the car had been tossed into the air. Hiccup could sense that she wanted to give him some support, but she was hesitating. She didn't push him either, letting him gather himself before continuing.

"The next thing I knew, my left leg was in agonizing pain. It was awful." His voice shook as his hands trembled. He clasped them together in an effort to regain some control. "I-I took a look and my leg was…" His leg had been mutilated. The car door had pinned his leg, compressing and breaking his leg in multiple areas in the process. There had been blood all over the floor, and it was still gushing from his half-concealed leg. "...destroyed. I blacked out a minute later. People had been getting out of their cars, running towards me. I woke up in a hospital in the USA two weeks later."

"Did you ever find out what happened while you were out?" Astrid asked quietly.

"My Dad told me. He said that he got a phone call from the hospital. Apparently it took about an hour for the ambulance to get there because of the pile up the truck had caused. A lot of people had been hurt too, but I was the worst since I took the brunt of the impact. People tried to get me out by pulling, but my leg had me pinned real good. In fact, they damaged my leg even more because of that. I don't blame them." He said quickly, and it was the truth. "They tried to help me and for that I'm very grateful. Once the ambulance got there, I had already lost a lot of blood, about thirty percent of it. They didn't know how to get me out of there without amputating my le-" His voice failed him.

He jumped at the warm touch of her hand on his shoulder. He looked up to meet her eyes, finding sympathy, pity, and horror in them. He instinctively leaned into her touch, drawing strength and comfort.

"Hiccup," She said in a hushed voice, "You don't have to go on with the story. I-I didn't know. You don't have to do it for me."

"No, I want to. I _need _to. I-I-I think it's time I told someone." He paused. "They had to sedate me just in case, and they amputated it. I don't know how they did it, my Dad wouldn't tell me, but he told me that I was screaming throughout it."

Horror was etched on Astrid's face.

"They rushed me to the hospital, and by the time I was admitted, I lost about forty percent of my blood. There was… there was a good chance I could have died. It took them about two hours to figure out that they had completely butchered my leg, and that it would take special doctors to give me a chance of surviving. So they boarded me, my Dad, and Gobber on an air ambulance plane and flew me over to the US. There, the doctors were able to correct the damage after an eleven hour surgery. I woke up two weeks later.

"I had to stay there for the prosthetic and the doctors recommended a special therapist for counseling and another for my leg. While I could have returned back to Berk, I didn't. I couldn't go back and face all the questions and sneers about the lanky fishbone had become even more useless. I couldn't go back and see all the pity and disgust on your faces.

"When I woke up, my dad was there in a seat next to me. He asked me if I was doing alright and if I knew what was going on. When I said I didn't, he told me that my left leg had been amputated. I pulled back the sheets and… for a second, _I _was ashamed of _myself._" Hiccup mumbled. "It was awful. I've pushed through all the insults from my other classmates and the disappointment from my Dad all my life, sure I had some bad days, but I always pushed through. I've told you about that, remember?" Hiccup asked her desperately, referring to those days when he would rant to her about his imposing father and all the ruthless remarks he heard in the hallways about him. She nodded and he continued. "In that moment, I turned on myself. It was partly the reason why I stayed in the USA for so long. The psychologist said that my insecurities would clash with the trauma, and that it would take a longer time to help me. My dad didn't know how bad it was until then. It was him who suggested that we should stay there longer, never mind his role as Mayor.

"Dad and Gobber were with me for a lot of the sessions. You know those little cracks Gobber used to make about my size, well apparently those affected me too in a way. You always told me to be proud of who I was and that I should stop all the sarcastic comments I made about myself. Well, the psychologist said the same thing. I haven't stopped doing it, but I've definitely gotten better.

"The physical therapy was Hel. I was always in pain when I wore the prosthetic. It was designed to fit me, but that didn't mean it would chaff, rub, and blister my stump. The protective sock I wore didn't help at all, in fact I would say it made things worse. I couldn't walk on my leg for a couple weeks since it was still healing, and afterwards it was sore for a couple months. The therapist was really pushy. I mean in hindsight he really helped because of how stubborn and how driven he was in helping me get back on my feet, but it was difficult when I was doing it. It took me about two years to finish all the therapy. During that I wanted to get some semblance of my life and how it would have gone if that truck didn't crash into me, so I started doing my degree there in the USA. After two years, my dad said it was time to go home and I agreed. I carried on with my life as you guys did. I thought since none of you guys checked in on me, that you had all moved on, so I did too."

Hiccup was shaking by now. He had never told anyone of what happened to him when they asked about his leg. He would always just laugh uncomfortably and say it was an accident before looking for the quickest escape route. Hiccup knew that he should be more open to people, and that talking about his experience would help, but thinking about reliving everything was downright horrifying.

He never thought the day would come when he would talk about what had happened to him, much less to Astrid of all people. Even Fishlegs didn't know, and Hiccup had gotten back in touch with him a couple years back. The large, blonde man had asked the first few times, but when he received the same stiff laugh and the routine 'oh ha, _that_. Um, well, it's nothing,' he backed off.

When Hiccup returned back to Berk, he had expected his friends to still be in touch with him in some way. He never thought that they would all just move on and forget that he existed, but that was exactly what had happened. Hiccup knew he was being selfish, after all why should his friends seek him out when he was the one who left them without a word? But somewhere he had been hopeful that he wouldn't have to be the one who sought out his friends and that they would.

Returning home completely alone, Hiccup dived into his studies, ignoring the pain. In time he had buried it under a layer of work, family, and Toothless, his cat. He gave up on the dream that his friends would approach him. He had asked himself why he never went after his friends, and the truth was that he was scared. In a way, he had been sort of glad that none of his friends had contacted him. He knew that his friends would not have taken lightly that he left without notice, even if he had been fighting for his life. Even if they had understood (and they probably would have), he would have to tell them about the traumatic experience, and it was much too raw back then, and still was now.

"We didn't really move on. We thought that you didn't care about us as much as we thought you did, so we kind of gave up on you." Astrid revealed, fiddling with her braid.

"Can't say I blame you, I would have thought the same."

"We tried calling you in the beginning, but your phone, Stoick and Gobber's were all unreachable."

"My phone got smashed during the truck collision. And my dad and Gobber had turned their phones off because they were getting all sorts of calls from the news channel and reporters about why the Mayor and his best friend had suddenly disappeared, and if it had anything to do with me. My dad had to hush it all up, because he knew I wouldn't want any attention on me."

"What happened to the driver?" She didn't specify which driver she was talking about, but Hiccup knew.

"He was drunk and thought breaking the barrier and going the wrong way would be fun. He jumped out of the truck when he realized that he was heading for the ditch on the side of the road and died when he landed wrongly and snapped his neck." Hiccup said without feeling.

Astrid went quiet for a bit, before asking, her voice an octave too high. "Does-does your leg hurt still?"

"Phantom pains. I have one every now and then."

"Can I see it?"

Hiccup paused. He had been expecting Astrid to ask, but when faced with the request he wasn't sure if he wanted her to see it. Would she run away? Would she be disgusted like he was when he first saw it? Hiccup looked at her. He was suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to show her the part of him that he showed no one else. They had been through so much in the past, she knew his secrets and he knew hers. He could do this.

"I-sorry Hiccup. Forget I asked. I-" Astrid stammered when the silence began to stretch.

"Ok."

She stopped, watching him as he rolled his pant leg up. Breathing in and out slowly, he unlatched the fake leg, slipping it off with practiced ease before tackling the sock. It was always the trickier part. He had to make sure he didn't rub it against his stump too much when he was taking it off, otherwise he would be sore the next day. Hiccup took it off, keeping one hand hovering over the worst of the stump. He could do this. He pulled his hand away.

Though it was dark, the moon provided enough light to see the long scars and knots at the base of the stump. She wouldn't be able to tell, but some of them were white and healed, while some were red from irritation. The long lines traveled up to the knee, fading. At the very end of his stump, the skin had sunk in, healing over where the bone had been cut off.

Hiccup looked up to meet her gaze and was surprised to find compassion in her blue eyes. Her eyes flicked back down to his stump. "That must of been really bad." She stretched out a hand before stopping herself.

"It was." He said quietly, picking up his sock and rolling it back on.

He had expected to feel exposed, almost vulnerable under her scrutiny but instead he felt much more relaxed then he would have thought.

Hiccup could feel her eyes on him as he strapped his leg back on and pressed it against the ground to test if he had placed it on correctly. Deeming that it was fit to walk on, he turned to look at Astrid, shocked to see tears filling up in her eyes.

"Astrid, hey. Don't cry. What's wrong?" He said, completely bemused by her reaction.

"I'm so sorry Hiccup!" She sobbed, flinging herself at him and burrowing into his shoulder. "I thought that you had figured out what I was going to say, and you freaked out and that you hated me so you ran off. I thought-thought that we had something special so when you didn't show up Monday I was so distraught and angry. I spent fifteen years blaming you for something that you had no control over. You could have _died_, gods dammit and all I did was blame you and turn against you! I feel so guilty. I'm an awful person. Truly awful. I should have tried to reach out to you. I shouldn't have given up as easily as I did! I'm a horrible friend! I'm so sorry, Hiccup!"

Hiccup rubbed her back soothingly, feeling his shirt grow damp from her tears. He had never seen her cry before, in all their years of friendship. Sure there had been a couple close calls, but she had always overcome her tears by channeling the sadness into anger. This time, she hadn't been able to do that, and Hiccup found himself wishing for the angry Astrid he had dealt with in the past rather than the one who was blaming herself and sobbing her heart out.

"Astrid."

The sobs continued.

"Astrid."

She ignored him, still weeping and muttering incoherent words into his shoulder.

"_Astrid. Listen to me._" He pulled back, holding her hands in his. Her eyes were puffy and red. "You are not at fault for this. You are not to blame. I should have tried to contact you guys, I should have known that you would all be accepting and understanding, but I chickened out. I could have asked my dad to call you guys, but the thought never occurred to me. I deserve all the blame. You reacted the way anyone else would have. And I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for putting you through all that pain, Astrid. And I'm sorry for breaking my promise."

"I won't say that you didn't have to contact us, because you should have, but I understand." Astrid said, her voice slightly raspier than normal. " And as for the promise, I think we can excuse that one. I can't imagine all that pain and suffering you've gone through. And I know you Hiccup. And whatever you did was a hundred percent you. I won't say it's right, but it's something we can expect. I don't know if we can blame that."

"Yes, you can. I should know my friends better than that. I should know you better than that, but I let my fears get a hold of me and ruin everything."

"You didn't ruin everything. We still found each other in the end. You're here with us now. All of us." She reminded him. "We can get back in touch and hang out like we used to, back in school."

"Yeah. I'm really sorry, Astrid."

"I'm sorry too, Hiccup."

They hugged each other, the barrier that was there before, gone. All the anger, hate, and misunderstandings fading away as the two friends reconnected with each other. Hiccup was astonished that Astrid had forgiven him. Maybe there was nothing to really forgive in the first place. They had both let their friendship plummet after that day in June. They didn't seek each other out because of different reasons. They had both made mistakes, but they had both also apologized. They had both accepted those apologies.

They let go of each other, awkwardly avoiding each other's eyes as they both simultaneously blushed, not that the other would ever know.

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah Astrid?"

"I missed you."

Hiccup smiled. "I missed you too."


End file.
